


Tinker to Evers to Chance

by Brate



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Reality, Gen, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brate/pseuds/Brate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate reality, the members of Atlantis are a major league baseball team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tinker to Evers to Chance

Chicago Tribune  
October 5, 2017  
The "Nowhere Cubs" Are Here!  
By Jennifer Keller

It's been 109 years since they've won the Series—72 years since they've even been there. And now they are one game away from winning it all. What better place to do that than at home at Wrigley Field?

It seemed like everyone in Major League Baseball had wanted the Cubs to fail once they got their new owner, Elizabeth Weir, a woman who dared to own a major league ball club. Then further dared to hire a female general manger, Teyla Emmagen, who had an uncanny ability to see what was needed, and went for it—ending up with a lot of relative unknowns filling the roster. This led to low expectations and the nickname "The Nowhere Cubs."

True Cubs fans embraced the odd personalities of their Nowhere Cubs immediately. The bandwagon fans jumped on once they'd started winning games, cruising to what some people referred to as an "easy victory" over the National League central division. Then they raced past the Cardinals, and crushed the Marlins in the playoffs.

During the Series, the Cubs have fought the Yankees to a 3-3 game tie. Now we wait for the final game. Whether the Cubs win or not, it was still a historic—and hysterical—run. It will be something to be cherished by every Cubs fan.

Although a ring would be better.

 

 **Pre-Game**

"Welcome to Game Seven of the 2017 World Series, Yankees versus Cubs. I'm Daniel Jackson, alongside my partner, Jack O'Neill at Wrigley Field. It's a beautiful night in Chicago, Illinois, and surprisingly, very little wind, so the batters will get no help with their long balls."

"The Cubs ace Rodney McKay is once again taking the mound," O'Neill said, "while the Yankees are depending on Michael Kenmore to come through for them. It looks to be a real pitcher's duel."

~*~*~*~

Rodney watched Coach Caldwell stride to home plate to give the umpire their line-up as the Yankees' coach, Kolya, did the same for his team.

Failing to hold back a smirk, Rodney glared at the opposing dugout. By playing the last game at home, the Cubs would have a definite advantage. Without a designated hitter, Michael would have to bat for himself. That asshole had yet to connect in the series, while Rodney prided himself in his ability to lay down a bunt. Those damn Yankees were going down…in flames.

A head popped up in front of him and Rodney jumped back, scowling.

John Sheppard asked, "Are you done trying to shoot them with your non-existent laser beam eyes, or should I come back later?"

"Please don't bother coming back at all," Rodney shot back, scathingly.

John just grinned and extended his hand. He and Sheppard performed a complicated handshake that always made Rodney feel he was a trained seal at the aquarium. It was something they did, part of the pre-game ritual.

Rodney usually rolled his eyes while they did it, but even he wasn't willing to taunt Lady Luck by _not_ doing it. Of course, once they were finished, he couldn't help asking, "How do you convince people you're cool?"

"Don't have to. Just am."

Rodney snorted. "As long as you don't mind the fact that you're delusional, more power to you."

"No one else seems to mind, why should I?" John paused, face going unusually serious as he gazed across the field. "Go get 'em, Rodney."

It was an order Rodney intended to follow.

 

 **4th Inning**

"What a fantastic play by Dex at first; he really dug it out of the dirt to get the runner," O'Neill said.

"Ronon Dex brought a lot of heat on himself earlier this year for an interview with ESPN's Mike Davis," Jackson added.

*start clip*

Davis: _So you were courted by both the NFL and the MLB. What made you decide on baseball?_

Dex: _Football's for pussies. They play what, fifteen games a year? Twenty? Please. In baseball, even if your team is in last place, you get to play 162 games a year. How cool is that?_

*end clip*

O'Neill laughed. "Of course, that only made the Cubs' fans love him more."

"You're right about that," Jackson agreed. "And Lucius Lavin flies out to left for an easy catch by Bates to retire the side."

 

 **7th Inning**

Lorne heard the ump call yet another ball. He was sure that one would've been a strike. He threw the ball back to a frustrated McKay, adjusted his catcher's mask, and settled back into his crouch.

They just couldn't seem to get the last out of the inning and McKay was running out of steam. With two guys on, this would definitely be his last inning. He'd seen Caldwell signal Zelenka to start warming up Rodney's replacement.

Lorne glanced to his left to see who got up. Crap, Kavanagh. He hated working with him. That bastard wouldn't throw any of the pitches Lorne told him to.

One thing at a time, he told himself. Unfortunately, that was when the batter managed to send a long, fly ball deep into center. Lorne's stomach dropped as he stood to watch it fly over everyone's heads, heading out of the ballpark.

Suddenly, Ford was there—practically climbing the ivy—and snatched the ball as it tried to sail past him. He threw it to Markham to hold the runners, saving at least two runs.

Lorne accepted the fresh ball from the umpire and threw it to McKay. The pitcher had the crazy Machiavellian spark back in his eyes; maybe they'd get through this inning intact after all. He just needed to keep McKay feeling smug and superior. When he was on a high, the man was unstoppable.

Mentally flashing through the strengths and weaknesses of the batter in front of him, Lorne's brain handed him a strategy. He signaled his preferred pitch and watched McKay's eyebrows furrow slightly, but he nodded his acceptance of Lorne's choice.

Rodney threw the pitch in for a strike. Then another.

A ball followed when he couldn't get the batter to chase it. Lorne signaled again.

Strikeout.

 

 **8th Inning**

"If you're just joining us, let's bring you up to speed," Daniel Jackson said. "A two-sided shutout ended in the fifth, when Grodin of the Cubs got a walk, Stackhouse hit a double to bring him home, then Markham followed with another double, scoring Stackhouse. So the Cubs lead 2-0."

"Rodney McKay and some great defensive plays have been able to hold back the Yankees, but the New Yorkers haven't given up yet," Jack O'Neil said.

"That's an understatement," Jackson said. "Kavanagh has replaced McKay, but continues his lopsided streak. He was able to get the first batter out, but has struggled with his control and walked the next two batters."

"Caldwell looks mad enough to chew nails, and there he goes signaling to the bullpen. I'm guessing he's going to ask for Halling."

"Hate to say you're wrong, partner, but it looks like their laconic closer, John Sheppard, is warming up. Shep signed with the Cubs after being let go by his former team, Atlanta. I've also heard he's become quite the clubhouse leader."

"I bet they're kicking themselves after his startling performance this year," O'Neill added. "It's a risky move, bringing in the closer with the pitcher coming up to bat in the third position next inning, but probably riskier to keep Kavanagh in when he's obviously throwing bricks."

"Looks like it's too late, anyway. Steve Wraith sends a towering shot over right field and it…is…outta here! Yankees are now ahead 3-2."

"…Sheppard's finally ready, and he'll inherit a runner on second base."

"He runs in, tipping his hat at McKay as he passes. Those two have formed a close friendship over the year. We've seen Sheppard and McKay playing chess in the dugout during many rain delays."

"…with just ten pitches, Sheppard gets the two outs he needs. Now we'll see how this pitcher can bat."

"Has he ever batted before?"

"Not that I recall. We'll be back just after these messages."

"…Welcome back. Yankees lead by one, and they've brought in their closer to keep it that way. Ladon has a reputation for shutting down opposing teams, so this might be the death knell for the Cubbies."

O'Neill reminded, "Game's not over yet, Danny Boy."

"That's true, Jack, that is definitely true. And far be it from me to—"

"Oh, Walter just handed me this note, 'John Sheppard has never had an at-bat in the major leagues.' Thanks, Walter," O'Neill said.

"…and despite all odds, Sheppard is standing on first base."

"That's what we call a butcher boy play," O'Neill said, laughing. "The batter shows a bunt, then just chops at the ball and hope it connects."

"Shockingly, it did. Now it's up to his teammates to follow through. And here comes Ronon Dex. Wasting no time, he swings at the first pitch…and Ladon and the Yankees watch it as it flies over the bleachers onto Sheffield. Home run! Cubs back in the lead 4-3."

 

 **9th Inning**

John took a deep breath and pushed everything else out of his mind. He had one job to do: protect his team. Nothing else mattered. He narrowed his focus to home plate and Lorne's glove. It didn't matter who the batters were. The faces were meaningless. They were the enemy.

John threw the ball.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Grodin hold up two fingers—two outs—but it didn't even enter into his conscious mind. Nothing was getting past him. John was going to strike this last guy out, drink an inordinate amount of celebratory champagne, and collect on the bet he'd made with McKay the third day of spring training.

He barely had time to hear, "Strike!" before he was inundated with teammates as they swamped the field, backed by a riotous cheer from the packed stands.

Ronon picked him up from behind and shook him. Ford was bouncing around like Tigger. Markham and Stackhouse were clasping each other and crying. The rest of the team faded as one voice rang out.

"Just had to be the hero, didn’t you?" Rodney couldn't keep the scowl he was trying to maintain.

"Couldn't let you take all the credit, now, could I?" John drawled. "Besides, I had to make sure you followed through on the bet."

"What?" Rodney squawked. "That was a joke!"

"Pay up, McKay. I want to see you belly-dancing on _SportsCenter_ …"

 

Chicago Tribune  
October 6, 2017  
CUBS WIN!  
By Jennifer Keller

**Author's Note:**

> Because my own reality isn't working out so well for the Cubbies, I had to tweak it!


End file.
